1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a computer case, and more particularly to a computer case which can adjust an inner space of the computer case.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, the computers and the internet are very popular. Everyone contacts different kinds of computer products or computer applications in their daily lives, and some people even have two computers at their homes.
Computers at home are usually desktop computers, that is, a computer mainly includes a screen separated from a host. In current computer products, users often pursuit faster or latest hardware, so they often replace components in their computers. For example, a motherboard, a video card, fans, or hard drives in the computer case might be replaced. A motherboard with higher performance usually needs a better cooling module, in order to exhaust the heat the motherboard generated, or needs different specifications of electronic components, so as to improve the performance of the motherboard.
Different specifications of cooling modules or electronic components may have different width. If the width of the computer case is shorter than that of a cooling module or an electronic component, therefore, it is impossible to install such a cooling module or electronic component in the computer case.